A Sticky String of Problems
by Sraelynn
Summary: SessKag Summary inside. Sorry I am half asleep right now and came up with a new idea. Wish me luck if you like it and I might be able to pop out the first real chapter by tomorrow or the day after. I will only continue if i get at least 2 reviews, is that mean?
1. Chapter 1

Sesskag idea

5 years after the well closed, sealing Kagome in the past, her powers have grown exponentially One day, not that long after the well had suddenly reopened, Sesshomaru comes to drop Rin off for her monthly Priestess training with Kagome and Kaede. Unfortunately Inuyasha was drinking with Miroku at the moment and he has never been one to hold his alcohol... Point being is he gets in a fight with Sesshomaru and Kagome freaks cause it hasn't happened in over 2 years now. She tries to restrain them with her powers (mostly just Inuyasha) but ends up using a new spell she didn't know she knew...

Now there are two very confused infant inu youkai and an extremely worried group of humans.


	2. Chapter 2

Sesskag idea

5 years after the well closed, sealing Kagome in the past, her powers have grown exponentially One day, not that long after the well had suddenly reopened, Sesshomaru comes to drop Rin off for her monthly Priestess training with Kagome and Kaede. Unfortunately Inuyasha was drinking with Miroku at the moment and he has never been one to hold his alcohol... Point being is he gets in a fight with Sesshomaru and Kagome freaks cause it hasn't happened in over 2 years now. She tries to restrain them with her powers (mostly just Inuyasha) but ends up using a new spell she didn't know she knew...

Now there are two very confused infant inu youkai and an extremely worried group of humans.

Chapter 1

"Come on Rin! I wanna go see the new baby!" Screamed an over excited fox kit.

"I know! I wanna see if it will be a boy or a girl. Miss Sango has been waiting so patiently for a little girl." The young human yelled as if she thought he was deaf.

A miko stood at the edge of the river watching all the while, a soft smile gracing her face. With a giggle she turned to make way toward her mentors hut.

"Keade. I have the water, what now?"

"Thank yee Kagome. Bring some more clean rags please." the elder requested.

"Ok."

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU MONK!"

"Looks like yee still have some fire. How about we see if that baby is ready to say hello?" The senior miko chuckled.

**Hours later**

"What? What is wrong?" asked the jittery monk.

"Thats just it... The screams have stopped but... I can't hear the baby..." Inuyasha's disgruntled look was freaking his friend out more then the scilence.

Without a backwards glance the now histerical monk practically took flight for the village. The only thing running through his mind right now was "_Please be alright! Please be alright! Please be alright!"_

**Back in the Kaede's hut**

There were two grieving women, but the third was thinking hard on what could possibly save this poor, defencless, innocent child. Between the shuddering sobs her practical sister and mentor, the memory flew to the forefront of her mind- and not a moment too soon, for the baby was turning blue from lack of oxegyn.

"Kaede, give her to me!" The young miko demanded in a no-nonsence tone. Once she had hold of the newborn, Kagome imediately, though very carefully, held it by the leg as she gave it a semi-hard SMACK on the ass.

"WAAAAHHHHH!"

Before the women were crying for an imenant death, but now they were crying out of sheer joy and shock for their dear friends choice of action, though they quickly recovered place the bawling little girl in her emotionally depleted mother.

**Just outside the village**

"Miroku! I can here it! It's okay!" Shouted a hopefull hanyou.

The monk did not respond, yet he nearly doubled his speed in an atempt to reach both his most and newest beloveds.

**(A/N) Sorry I took sooooooo long to write this PLUS it is short. I went to my aunts the day after I posted the preview then when I got back my brother refused to turn the internet back on. Wow. Excuses excuses... Well I hope this will tide you guys over. We're in luck by the way cuz I got a muse right now and I** **beg to whatever deities are listening that it is good enough for now. I'm gonna write at least 2 more chapters tonight before I go to bed, but hopefully I'll have more written by tomorrow night. By the way, for my readers of Unexpected Possibilities I am not giving up, I am just making sure it is the absolute best I can do. the next chapter for that story will be out by next Monday at the latest... maybe. See ya! *~*~*Sraelynn*~*~***


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Inuyasha and Miroku had just barely entered the village when their young yokai friend Shippo came out of no where screaming at the top of his lungs.

"THE BABY IS HERE! THE BABY IS HERE! MIROKU YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING, WHERE ARE YOU!?"

A familier 'keh' was heard followed by a resounding SMACK and the kit kneeling on the ground with his head in his small hands.

"Learn some respect kid." grumbled the iritated inu. "Hey... Where did the monk go?"

"He went to see his new baby, duh!" another SMACK was given before they went to find their friends.

**Back with the women**

"She looks just like her father... Lets hope she won't act like him though or you might be a grandmother before you know it." Giggled the awed young miko.

"Do not tempt the fates Kagome! You know best of us all how they love to play." Sango laughed right along with her beloved friend.

"Yee would think said father would be here for the-"

"Sango!... A-are you... a-all right?... how is... t-the baby?" Miroku was seen doubled over and panting in the door frame, completely winded.

"Come see for yourself." Kagome delicatly took the child from its mother. With the greatest care she slowly placed the newborn in the girls fathers arms, making sure he held her head properly.

"Miroku? What should we name her?" Asked the taijiya.

"I thought we already had a name ready for if this blessing would be a girl?"

"Did... we?..." She just barely got the words out before falling into a deep sleep.

"Looks like our big strong exterminator is all tuckered out. Lets give her some rest, shall we?" Spoke a giggly Kagome.

"I think I'll stay here for now..." The monk was now whispering as to not wake his wife, nor the now dozing infant in his embrace.

"I'll be back to check on them in an hour or so." The head priestess intoned before exiting with her most praised apprentice.

As they stepped through the door they were bombarded by their next miko-to-be and Kagome's adopted son.

Through many excuses and short, simple explanations these two experienced ladies managed to change the topic of newborn friends to Rins approaching thirteenth birthday. It was however, only her third one to be celebrated in her memory, for no one knew when she was born. Kagome took it upon herself to take Rin under her wing and make sure she grew to be a fine young lady, yet while she had no doubt Sesshomaru had access to the countrys best teachers, tutors and whatever else was deemed sutable in this time, our heroin was not going to let this bright,thoughtful girl go to waste in this kami forsaken world.

**(A/N) Hey sorry it is short again but at least I kept my promise this time! :D Yeah I fell asleep after gettin one meager sentence out last night but thanks to my muse (LOVE u ate Rezy! Kuye Nathan!) I was inspired (and forced) to keep writing before I was ready :'( sorry if there are still mistakes. I am going to double check this time before I upload it. *~*~*Sraelynn*~*~***


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) This chapter is dedicated to Starberryblossom for unintentionally reminding me that I completely forgot about my stories. (dies a little inside) I'd like to thank all of you for supporting me through the mental challenge it is that is writing. You all have my undying love (T.T) Hopefully I won't wait MONTHS to write/post the next one ^_^'**

Chapter 3

(Later that night)

Once Sango had rested long enough in her own terms she deemed it safe for the others to celebrate the safe delivery. Luckily for Kagome, she had found a dango shop owner on their travels who had inquired if there were any decent villages in need of a new food stall.

_**Flashback**_

_Kagome was happy to show him, his wife and their son to Kaede's village only half a days walk away. Since the gang was already on their way there from helping another village over run with minor demons, it was easier just to continue together._

_By the time they reached their destination Kagome had learned how to make dango and yakisobe from scratch while she had been kind enough to teach the cook how to prepare Inuyasha's favorite dish of all time... (drum roll) RAMEN!_

_**End flashback**_

"Anyone up for the usual? I hear they have a new item on the menu! Man I can't wait to try it!" Inuyasha was alway the one to jump at any excuse for his beloved ramen.

"Really? I wonder what it will be?" inquired Miroku as he held his newest child lovingly.

Just then they heared a familiar ROAR from the distance. With huge smiles glued to most faces (Sango had falled asleep right after her baby girl) they rushed out to greet uncle Kohaku bringing home his two nephews from their training in the western palace.

"Hey everyone!" hollared the now well built young slayer. "Has sister Sango brought in my first niece yet?" he asked as they dismounted their beloved fire feline friend Kirara.

"Actually, yes she has. Would you like to see her?" The miko chuckled, "the baby I mean?"

With a face splitting grin Kohaku nodded briskly just before he bolted for the hut his extended family had exited only moments ago.

With a content air spreading, the group gradually returned to the two taijiya's, unfotunately for our demonic companions it was right as little Maya started screaming her head off!

"Hey! Shut her up will you!? I think my ears are bleeding!" Inuyasha had to yell as he made a hasty escape.

"It would be due punishment if they did what with how he always reacts to crying babies." Spoke Sango while she worked at figuring out what her child needed for now.

"Well for now I think it is too late to celebrate proberly... Hey you know what maybe we should just plan a big party and invite all our closest friends! Okay I'll be right back after I send out the corporeal invites." Kagome endied up babbling for all the childred (including Inuyasha) understood.

"Keh! You and your parties, Kags. Can't get enough of 'em!" muttered the hanyou.

"Inuyasha..." she whispered.

"EEP! No Kagome I didn-!"

"SIT!"

**BAM**

"Ugh..."

At this point Shippo decided to hop up on Miroku's shoulder and state the obvious.

"Inuyasha you're an ideot..." he shook his head with a surprising mix of joy and dissapointment. "When will you ever learn?"

the group had a nice little chuckle as the young miko made way once again outside, though this time to her favorite tree out in the forest of Inuyasha.

After a long, leisurley stroll past the feilds, over the hill, and lastly through the short distance between the well and her destination, Kagome finally kneeled before the Tree of Ages.

("out loud Kagome" "_inner thoughts Kagome_" "_**Tree of ages**_")

With her thumb, middle and ring fingers laced but her index and pinkey fingers pressed together out straight, Kagome started her usual prayer to the Tree of Ages to focus her thoughts on her individual corporeal manifestations.

_"Oh beloved Amaterasu. Guide me, your faithful servant, in the deliverance of these messages. To the demon Lord of the West, Lord Sesshomaru." _

At that moment a regal silver dog, shaped similarly to that of Lord Sesshomaru's beast form, came strolling from the swirling mist exuding from the mighty Preistess.

"Go my honerable friend, to the western Lord and tell him he is welcome to come to our celebration of our newest arrival."

With a short bow it slowley turned and dissapeared around the Tree of Ages.

_"Oh beloved Amaterasu. Guide me, your faithful servant, in the deliverance of these messages. To the leader of the demon wolf tribe, Koga."_

This time a wild looking wolf appeared. It had a fierce stance, but when you look closer you could see it was mostly care free.

"Go my caring friend, to the leader of all demon wolves. Tell him he is to meet the newest member of the pack."

A big grin could be seen as the wolf strutted up to her and nizzled her face. Not a moment sooner did it bolt off in the direction opposite of the previous summons.

_"Oh beloved Amaterasu. Guide me, your faithful servant, in the deliverance of these messages. Please, wherever they may be, find the wind sorceress and demoness of the void; Kagura and Kanna."_

Unlike the other beings, two showed up this time. _'they must not be together at the moment... strange.'_ these ones were a rare untameable phoenix and a soft, seemingly emotionless butterfly.

To the phoenix Kagome stated, "Now is the time to seek your mistress my dear friend. Please tell Kagura her pressence would be greatly enjoyed if she chose to come to the welcoming of our newest loved one."

Spearing its massive wings and tilting its head to the sky it released a lovely sing-song like sound. With nothing more stopping it the phoenix took flight in the direction of the setting sun.

Next the powerful miko turned to the patiently waiting butterfly, with its calm, fluttering wings as it sat comfertably on her shoulder.

"Hello little one. Will you be so kind as to find Lady Kanna and invite her to our celebration?"

A small twitch of its antenea was all it did before departing in the direction of the village.

_"Oh beloved Amaterasu. Guide me, your faithful servant, in the deliverance of these messages. To the Jinenji and his mother."_

Even if she wasn't watching, Kagome could feel the protective and loving pressence of her summon that has always come for these kind, caring people in the image of a flying leemur. **(A/N Like MoMo from Avater the last airbender. I love MoMo and Appa 3)**

"How are you my old friend?"

Great big, loving eyes stared at her for a moment before it kind of squealed lept at her face. With a big hug and lots of kisses and sqeaks the leemur showered Kagome in all its affection for its best friend ever.

She giggled out, "Yes MoMo! I've missed you too! I promise to do a proper ritual when you return alright? Now, will you please go to our good friends Jinenji and his mother? We would be most happy if you could escort them here to say hello to our most recently added family."

A huge smile showing its fanged teeth was revealed as its eyes grew with excitment. It had been too long since any of them had seen Jinenji or Makoto. Hopefully they can get one of the villagers to watch their farm for them. So with much hesitation and lots more hugs and kisses, MoMo gave a deep bow to the Tree of Ages before waving happily to his mistress. One short run and a great leap later and he was gliding on the winds for the short journey ahead.

_"Oh beloved Amaterasu. I humbly thank you for assisting me, your loyal servant, in my hopes of bringing our rather large (not to mention completely random) surrogate family together. Breath deep."_

_**"...Seek peace... little one..." **_

A small smile graced her face as she stood, placed her hands flat upon the surface of the tree, and just let peace fill her being.

"thank you." she whispered.

With her job now complete and majority of her power drained she strated her treck back to the village, fully enjoying the setting sun and serenity of her surroundings.

**(A/N) Okay... Wow... not the longest chapter I have ever written but deffinately the longest one I have ever done for THIS story. well I'm on a roll and actually have an idea where I want this story to go, so I am going to try my hardest to not get (as) distracted as last time and I think that there will be the startings of SessKag in the NEXT chapter... maybe.**


	5. Chapter 5

**No one's POV**

While their sister was away doing... whatever it was she did when sending her "Corporeal Messages" (she had never needed to send any to Inuyasha or the gang, as she had only developed this personal spell herself AFTER the final battle.) the men decided to go out for a drink now, for it was obvious that there would be no alcohol at the party since there would be almost as many kids as there were adults. Not to mention most of their acquaintances did not "indulge in such frivolous behavior". As stated by Sir Stick-up-his-bum.

**Kag's POV**

This was what Kagome came home to. Three thoroughly knackered (so called) men giggling and hiccuping through a bad rendition of one of the songs Our young miko loved to sing to/with the children of the village; I Want Candy by Aaron Carter.

**"I know a girl who's tough but sweet!" **Inuyasha

_"She's so fine she can't be beat!"_ Miroku

"She's got everything that I desire!" Kohaku

_**"Sets the summer sun on fire!" All**_

_**"I want cany! I want candy! I want cany! I want candy!"**_

**"Go to see ya when the sun goes down!"**

_"Ain't no finer girl in town!"_

"You're my girl, what the doctor ordered!"

_**"so sweet ya make my mouth water! Oooooohhhh!"**_

_**"I want cany! I want candy! I want cany! I want candy!"**_

_**"HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY!"**_

**"Candy on the beach there's nothin' better!"**

_"But I like candy when it's wrapped in a sweater!"_

"Someday soon I'll make you mine!"

_**"Then I'll have candy all the time! Oooooohhhh!"**_

_**"I want cany! I want candy! I want cany! I want candy!"**_

_**"Candy in the morning time! Candy in the hot sunshine! Candy baby can't you see!? All I want is your - CANDY!"**_

_**"Candy in the morning time! Candy in the hot sunshine! Candy baby can't you see!? All I want is your - CANDY!"**_

_**"HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY!"**_

_**"All I want is your - CANDY!"**_

_**"HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY!"**_

_**"All I want is your - CANDY!"**_

... (O.O) ... Que applause from all the children plus the rest of the gang!

**Group's POV**

"Finally the torture has stopped." drawled an unmistakable voice that silenced them all.

Spinning on her heel Kagome shot off like a bullet towards the one Inuyasha lovingly referred to as "Ice-hole", arms spread at her sides like she was preparing to take flight.

Everyone gaped at the sight before them... it was too crazy! Kagome was seemingly rushing to embrace Lord Sesshomaru! Wait a-... did he just smile and open his arms to catch her!? What has the world come to!?

**Inu's POV**

They were all thinking along the same lines as the priestess did something even more shocking then accepting a hug from the killing perfection-... SHE RAN RIGHT PASSED HIM FOR HER MESSENGER SUMMONS! Even Lord Sesshomaru was confused, though Inuyasha could tell a little disappointed too. No one knew his brother like him, well besides Kagome of course. Inuyasha could tell his brother had long since crossed to what the hanyou happily named Team Kags. He and Koga were the founders of the "We Love Kagome Club". But to put off (some) arguing they agreed to be co-presidents. Kags had no idea there was a small club of guys who had helplessly fallen in love with her, or as her brother referred to them as "Fanboys".

**Kag's POV**

Kagome had cheerily glomped onto her Inu familiar, she had one for every person she cared for like family or more, yet she was always so busy with her duties that she never had time to conjure them up for some bonding time.

With one last hug and kiss she dismissed the Inu-beast and swore to find a way to permanently pull them into the physical world. She the stood tall, dusted her hakama (pants) and turned with a glorious smile to one of her most beloved friends in the world.

"How wonderful it is to see you Lord Sesshomaru." she spoke in a soft voice just as she faded from sight. Everyone gasped, excluding the taiyokai, when she reappeared right in front of him to jump into his arms... which were still out stretched as he had quickly learned she was just being her playful self. The silly ningen liked to tease people she was fond of most.

"So why does my little brother and company think they are professional singers now?" he inquired with a slightly raised brow.

"They're drunk. What more is there to do?"

"I thought the monk would be with his woman, the boy with his nephews and the pup either yelling at you and the kit or scarfing down bowl after bowl of his precious ramen."

"Hey! I don't yell at her anymore unless she does something stupid. Now get your hands off her you bastard!" Inuyasha bellowed as he clumsily ran up to them, claws drawn.

Sesshomaru swiftly jumped out of his reach while still holding the small woman he'd yet to relinquish.

"Inuyasha! Watch your mouth, there are children present!" Sango looked pissed as she and the monk held their hands over the boys ears while Kaede did the same for young Maya.

_"Of course this had to happen AFTER I finally removed the prayer beads!"_ Thought Kagome with a deep ache of regret.

"Sesshomaru. Let go, please." she spoke with a soft, hushed voice so as not to be heard. "Maybe he will stop if you do?"

With his indifferent mask firmly in place he, somewhat reluctantly, let go of this heavenly onna.

Just as she made to walk away Inuyasha unsheathed his sword and was readying the windscar, aiming for the western lord as his back was turned.

"Sesshomaru look out! No Inuyasha!"

"Move Kagome! He's gotten on my nerves for the last time!"

"No. No no no. NO NO NO! Stop! I said STOP Inuyasha!"

As she ran between the two brothers, Kagome held one hand out towards each, intending on putting up a barrier around each so neither could move. She was doing it to Sessh too cause she had a feeling Inuyasha was starting to irritate him... Never a good sign when you can actually see the annoyance of his perfect face.

After sending a quick prayer to Amaterasu Kagome let her power flow free. Who knew her plea for the two to get along like proper brothers would have such a drastic turn out?

**Inu bro's POV**

All consuming light erupted from the Shikon miko, billowing forth in a raging inferno of devastating power. The Inu siblings had to avert their eyes it was so bright, so pure. That did not stop them, however, for they both yelled her name to try to get her to stop. To show her they were fine and no longer fighting!

**Inu's POV**

"Kagome! KAGOME! Stop this before someone gets hurt!... Kagome..." with the whisper of her name Inuyasha felt something warm embrace him. It felt like all those times Kagome would hold him close in desperation, begging him to be okay. How was he to know what would happen when he gave into the urge to just accept the incoming power.

**Sessh's POV**

"Onna. Stop this foolishness. You are frightening the pups... Kagome? What are... you...?" In Sesshomaru's case he had only once felt such an embrace like that of the hanyou's description, as well had it been from the same miko he knew many yearned for. It was the sole reason why he decided she had to choose her own mate, regardless of whether his inner had chosen her and no other since the moment they fist saw her. He too had succumbed to the feeling of content happiness, relaxing more now than he ever had in living memory.

**Group's POV**

As the two yokai had supposedly given up and sat defeated on the ground, first Inuyasha then Sesshomaru, the group of bystanders had no idea what was happening to their dear time traveling sister. They could see noting within a massive orb of pink spiritual energy, spiraling around Kagome as the two best suited to reach her failed miserably to do so.

All at once they saw the light shoot forth and devour the forms of the unsuspecting brothers. Their names were shouted in fear of the two being accidentally purified in the miko's uncontrolled state, for this was not the first time to happen.

In the span of a heart beat everything changed in one of the most shocking ways possible. The light aura went crazy! It whipped out in random directions, though it never came anywhere near the villagers. It started pulsing, each time it did it would change between pink, blue and red. They all assumed it was for Kagome, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha respectively.

On the last pulse it erupted in a swirling mix of pink and _silver _before slowly collapsing into itself, into Kagome.

Minutes passed before it was once again fully sealed within their dear friend. What had them worried the most was that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were nowhere to be found!

**Kag's POV**

Kagome found herself laying on her side with her arms wrapped securely around something warm and squishy. She could hear panic from behind her and quickly realized it was her friends. _"What are they saying?" _she thought through her dazed mind.

Finally she decided to open her eyes and see 1) what it was she was holding and 2) why her friends sounded so distraught.

Since it was night time by now it took her a moment for her eyes to adjust, but the moment they did she nearly passed out from fright! Sesshomaru's face was right in front of her nose! But it... looked different? Sure it was weird he was this close (in her arms no less!) but he felt so small, like a child. And he looked so much younger... oh no... did I do this?

Realizing she has no idea where Inuyasha was, Kagome thought it best to try to keep this from him till she could fix it... if sh could that is. The fates seem to have other plans though as just as she was about to wake the now teeny tiny (ans utterly ADORABLE!) yokai in her arms she heard another child behind him call out.

"Muder?"

_"Oh Kami no! Inuyasha too!?"_ the terrified miko screamed in her head.

With great uncertainty Kagome peered over Sessh's shoulder and saw her fears were true, no matter how gushingly cute they were!

"Inu-Inuyasha? is that you?" she whispered as not to wake the possibly still deadly taiyokai now cuddling to her chest. Yes, she did realize he is technically a child for the moment, but still, if you had lord Sesshomaru pressing his face into your boobies you would be blushing furiously too!

"Who're you? How you know Yasha?"

It broke her heart to hear the slight tremor in his voice. She knew how much the humans hated him as a child. That's it. She became determined to show him what it's like to have a loving childhood! Until they can turn them back at least.

"My name is Kagome, and I am a friend of your mothers. She asked me to watch you and Sesshomaru-sama while your parents are busy for a while. Are you okay with that Inuyasha?" Kagome made sure to speak softly in her most gentle voice so as to reassure him he won't be hurt in her care.

"You friends wif Muder? Hmmm..." he got a real questioning look on his face. After a moment of thought he sat up and reached out to touch her face as a test of truth, or so Kagome assumed he was making sure she would not fear him. Depending on her reaction she knew he would either trust her or feel hurt and try to find his mother.

With a calm smile she closed her eyes and let the boy gently pull his tiny claws across her face.

Inuyasha was so surprised his jaw nearly hit the ground! She was so calm, so nice and pretty. There was no way she could be lying or else she was an amazing actress.

"Otay. Yasha stay wif pwity lady." right as he said it he leaned over the boy between them, not knowing it was his big brother, kissed Kagome on the cheek and hugged her tight around the neck. what neither of them saw was that everyone had surrounded them and were either about to gush right along with the lucky girl or pass out from shock!

It was Sesshomaru who broke the silence with a growl Kags was sure was meant to be threatening, but she was on such a sugar high topped with the dizzy effects of her power drain she just scooped an arm around each inu and glomped them both with insane giggles.

Inuyasha joined in right away, thoroughly enjoying the positive attention, while Sesshomaru just laid there frozen in confusion. Turns out the rest of the kids felt left out, so Shippo piped up with,

"Puppy pile!" before he even got to the second word half the kids (Shippo and Rin) had jumped in for some love. Not too long after the twins Hikaru and Kaoru joined in on the fun.

"Oh stop your growling Sesshy-chan." giggle "You're in my care for now. Your father wants you to learn as much as you can, so you can be the smartest, strongest, most well rounded child the world has ever seen! Aren't you happy? Now you'll have lots of friends to play with! While you're here anyway!" Kagome had taken liberty of starting a tickle war, knowing from experience just where his most vulnerable spots were. (Insert evil laugh)

**Sessh's POV**

"Aaaahhh! Stop- Ha ha ha!- St-Stop this at-at once y-you filthy hu-human! Aaahh ha ha ha! I said STOP!..." Sesshy-chan was gasping for air while laughing so hard tears were pouring from his enraged eyes.

"Ah ah ah! No one get out of the tickle wars unless they admit defeat... Are you a quitter Sesshomaru?" Shippo was purposely instigating him so he would join in. Grown up Sesshomaru had learned that lesson the hard way, where as Sesshy-chan was only now meeting Shippo for the first time. Oh the kit was gonna milk this for as long as he could.

"At least some- Ha ha ha!- someone knows m-my name! Aaahh haha ha! Fine I will w-win this and- HAHA haha aaahhh haha! Show y-you hu-humans how it's done!" Sesshy-chan didn't realize that his claws were not retracted when he went after his personal torturer, but as soon as he made contact with her sides she crumpled to the ground screaming in pain!

"Kagome!" "Lady!" "Auntie!" and "Mama!" were all he heard before they were surrounded by terrified adults! Most were fussing over the human girl while others looked with both fear and... sorrow?... at him? _"What did_ I_ do?"_ he thought.

It wasn't until then that he realized his hands were sticky. Looking down his eyes grew with slight fear as he finally noticed the blood dripping from his fingertips. Again he thought _"What did I _do_?"_ though this time he gazed at the girl with pained eyes, silently begging the Kamis to ensure her life didn't stop because of him.

"Ka-Kago... me... san? Is she?... Is she alright?" his whisper wasn't initially directed at anyone, but Kaede saw fit to say to all,

"The wee lass is fine. She was already on the edge of collapse from all that power she used, but we will need to get her inside to properly check for poison. Come laddie, look for yeeself. She be fine, tire and a bit pained, but she'll live."

The elder ningen held her hand out to me, and I was so frightened I took it without thinking. She bent down and whispered so only I could hear, "Fear not child, Kagome has been through far worse than this, even if there is any poison she will come out fighting like the warrior she is. I think she would be happy though, if yee stayed by her side and be there when she awakens. Would yee like that?"

My grip on her hand tightened, only slightly since I was scared I would hurt her too, and gave a single nod. The old miko gave out orders and made quickly for a small hut not too far away, but I was so dazed it was impossible to hear anything clear.

I saw a small twin tailed neko demoness engulf itself in flames before they loaded the twin boys on its beast form with a woman I could only assume was their mother. Next a monk and a not so note worthy young man carefully lifted the girl I had injured. And lastly the old woman, Kaede I think her name was, lifted the one called Inuyasha into her arms before offering me her hand once more.

Normally I would never indulge in such childish behavior... But it was not often people would show me such true kindness, something besides respect for the western heir, the child prodigy... so I made an exception... just for a while I will accept this offer and who knows? Maybe I might actually learn something?

Meaybe... I might actually make some friends?


	6. Chapter 6

**Inu's POV**

Wha happen to 'Gome? Why she scream? Why she cry?

"Wha wong wif 'Gome?" I ast.

"Mama's hurt, but it was an accident. She's gonna be okay." the boy wif the tail said.

"Come pup. I'll need all yee help to make her better." Obaasan said when she picked Yasha up. She looks old but she stron, cuz she carry the boy wif the tail too and hold the big sad boys hand. Yasha likes this lady too, but Yasha hope lady Gome otay. Yasha wanna see her smile again.

**Shippo's POV**

It's not his fault. It's not his fault! It's not his FAULT! Dangit! Mama it hurt and I'm the one who made him hurt her! (sniffles and hides face in sleeve)

"Obaachan, will Mama really be okay? I know it w-was an accident, b-but what if sh-she took in a whole _l-lot_ of poison? I can't lose another Mama, Obaachan!"

"Hush child! Yee do not wish to jynx her do yee? Kagome is a strong, capable woman now. She much more than meets the eye..." Kaede sounded so _sure _that I couldn't help but believe her. Too bad I can't just blame Inuyasha like I always do, since he's just a barely talking baby right now... I'll find a way to blame him when he's bigger.

**Sessh's POV**

I have no idea how to help, though theres this urge I have that's telling me to hold her hand- the girls that is!- until she wakes up. Until I know for sure that she's gonna make it.

Once we reach the hut I saw her laid out on a futon next to where the monk was trying to build a fire, but I could see his hands shaking so hard he might as well spit on it for all the progress he's making. I hesitantly walked over, took one of the spark stones from him, and struck my still bloodied claws on it. I had a small flame going with one try and gave the rock back mumbleing, "Father usually takes over from here".

Surprised, he thanked me and took over with the preperation.

It was then I chose to go kneel on Kagome-san's opposite side and subtly take her icy hand in my own. It shouldn't have been so surprising that she was cold, what with the blood loss and all, but it made me sad for some reason I couldn't understand.

**Kag's POV**

_"Uggghh... Man oh man I feel like... donkey cakes..."_

Just as I went to open my eyes I felt someone hug me from each side and... Is someone holding my hand? Must be Sango's. It's small but not Shippo's, but... It's too soft to be hers, or either of the twins? I guess Rin must be here, then.

GASP!

"Sesshoma... ru?" it had started as an exclamation but ended like I was asking. He looked so sad. _OH!_ Now I remember! We were in a tickle fight and he had forgotten about his claws. I know it hurt when it happened but it was probably just the shock on top of my empty reserves of power.

"Hey guys." my voice sounded like it hadn't been used in days. "How long was I out?"

Shippo got right in my face with tear filled eyes, blubbering for all the world to see. You'd be surprised he reaches my hip now instead of my knee.

"MAMA! We were so worried! Y-ou've been uncon-contious for THREE DAYS!... Mama..." bythe end he had burried his face in my hair with his arms in a firm grip about my kneck.

"Is 'Gome otay now?"

I turned as best I could and saw a half asleep baby Inuyasha snuggled up to my right side.

"Yes sweetie. 'Gome's okay now." I cood, rubbing his soft head till he smiled and fell back asleep. At last I turned to Sesshomaru to find him staring intently at me while he laid to my right. I suppose he realized he was still holding my hand when he went to pull away, but I held firm.

"Hey Sesshy-chan... Are you okay?" I whispered.

"W-what!? Me-I-You... What are you saying? Of course I'm okay!" he hissed back somewhat harshly. "You're the one who got hurt!..." at this point he got hard to hear. It looked like he was about to cry like Shippo had. "A-are you... mad at me?"

_"What in the world has been going through his head to think I would be mad!? It was an accident! Honestly there was nothing to be mad _about_... Poor boy."_ I felt so bad I told him just that.

"But you got hurt so very bad Kagome-sama. I Have learned from the others you are too kind to want to punish me for my wrong doing so I have done so myself. I Demanded that I be the one to heal you and they let me with Obaasan's supervision. I pray you are not upset of how I did it though..." the tears had long since broken free, so I shifted Shippo so he was laying on my chest and pulled Sesshomaru to my side, holding onto the boy with my one free are like we would be spirited away if ever my grip should fail.

"Shhhh. It's alright. It's alright. You've done nothing wrong. Thank you so much for taking such wonderfull care of me, and staying by my side Sesshomaru. It means more to me then you'll ever know... Shhh. Sleep now." I kept on cooing some to sooth him till he calmed enough to climb under the blanket with us. I promptly started humming my favorite some; The Voice by Celtic Woman.

**(A/N She's gonna sing it for real later so i'll put the lyrics in then. I don't know who wrote it but I love Celtic Woman's perfomance of it. By the way Kaede, Sango and Miroku had also awoken but they did not intrude. The boys needed time with their beloved 'Gome)**

Once his breathing become slow and steady I could feel his aura soften with the peace of sleep.

"Breath deep my little ones." she quietly spoke, gving each child clinging to her a kiss on their foreheads.

**The next day**

Kagome woke up bright and early, happilly incased within the many arms of three adoragle little yokai boys and... _Oh wow I feel so loved! _Both the twins, Rin and Kirara had all climbed in for some puppy love themselves! (so _cute_!)

It was at that moment Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had unconciously started to nuzzled each side of her neck. All the while Shippo had his head tucked snuggly under her chin unknowingly holding her in place!

Giggle.

Snicker.

Squirm.

"Oh come on! This isn't fair..." giggle "Stop. Stop! Oh PLEASE STOP I CAN'T BREATH! HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAA!"

Once she had raised her voice they stopped just long enough to be frightened when she said she could not breath. As soon as she could though, all three little yokai boys looked at one another meeninfully, nodded, and proceeded to hug and kiss her to death. (No kisses from Sesshomaru though. It is not proper to kiss someone you are not related to or courting).

This is how the others saw us when they finally joined the living. Miroku and Kohaku grabbed the twins and left to catch some fish for breakfast, while Obaachan and Rin left to collect herbs for the headache they just knew Kags would be getting in a few days time. it was all routine by now, even going back to changing diapers and breastfeeding wasn't hard for the eldest taijiya.

**Sessh's POV**

I notice as soon as the baby started to cry she was quickly helped.

I had been so centered on Kagome-sama (Sama. She deserves the title for the power she holds. they told me she is the protector of the Shikon no Tama) that i noticed barely anything from the others. Not to mention the fact this was the first morning we all woke up in the same hut. Miss Sango's family has their owm hut, but while Kagome-sama was recovering there was a small demon attack.

It had destroyed their home and turned out to be after the power of the jewl withing this sleeping miko.

"Protect the miko. She is precious to use and will be of great importance in the future." spoke my beast, my inner yokai, whatever you wish to call it.

_"Why? She is human. What kind of imortance can a human have?"_

...

No reply.

Great. I always feel crazy when he ignors me. Whatever.

All the others beside Kagome-sama, Shippo, Inuyasha and myself have already gotten up for the day. with my arms still bound around her neck, and hers slack upon my waist, I peer up at her waiting for the girl to move. She just looks back, smiles at me and kisses my forehead before dispearing!

"Kagome-sama!" I yell out in fear!

"'Gome!" Inuyasha had plopped down on the floor, not hard, but enough for a shock.

"Don't worry guys." Shippo says with a confidence i don't understand. His mother has just diapeared! "She's just doing the same morning routine as always. Hugs and kisses for the kids before a morning bath. She has to port to a hot spring kinda far that she keeps protected behind a barrier. She'll be back with meat by lunchtime at the latest."

"Oh... Okay (Otay)" Inuyasha and I said in sync.

"She could have warned me though... How rude. I've been noting but worried and first chance she gets she runs off." I know muttering to ones self was a bad habit, but it was more relieving than grumbling in your own head.

_"Wait... now what do I do?"_

"Shippo, Yasha, Sesshy! Wanna go take a bath? Sango Isn't sure she want's to leave miroku with _all_ their kids at once." giggle "Regardless if Kohaku is here or not." Kagome-sama had popped back just as suddenly as when she left. This time however, she was by the door.

"What!? I'm not bathing with you! You're a girl! That would be indecent!" I sputtered out. I really need to controle this blushing problem when she's around.

"Suite yourself, but I'm sure Shippo and Yasha will have fun with or without you there... Please Sesshy? I have nice scented soaps?" she sung when she went to dig in a hidouse yellow bag stuffed in the corner. As she opened an odd item with a loud _click_ sound the whole hut was filled with astrange smell.

_Sniff sniff._

It smelled like...

_Sniff sniff_

Is that watermelon?

"Yes. Do you like watermelon Sesshy?"

"Yes." I can't believe i siad that out loud! So embarassing!

"Well you can only use it if i show you how to first. It is exclusive to my home village with a written language not many from this country understand... even your father does not know it..."

"... Well... I guess I could... just this once. New experiences and all that." I had tried for uncaring but know I failed epically. Whay in the _heck_ do I have to constantly blush in this onna's pressence!?

"YAY!" I somewhat understand why Kagome-sama and Shippo are happy buy why is Inuyasha cheering? It was strange so I asked.

"Yasha happy to be wif fwends!" he giggled wif- I mean _with_- a toothy grin.

**Kag's POV**

"All right Shippo hop up." as Shippo settled on my shoulder I picked Inuyasha up with ease. Now all there was to do was get Sessh to hold on tight for the ride.

"You ready for a new adventure Sessh?" I only had to look down a smidgen. He was maybe a child of 10 but as adults I know he gets amazingly tall while I'm pretty darn short. Right now he reaches just below my shoulder.

"Yes Kagome-sama." he replied with a tiny blush. Did he try to hide it? Yes. Have I told anyone that in order to best protect the Shikon jewl it let me choose a demonic body while keeping my spiritual powers though at the same time unleashing the vast untapped power I had no idea I even had, ensuring I had the abilities needed to protect any and all who need my help? nope never had and don't see a reason to now?

"Sessh will you please stop it with the "sama" honorific? it makes me feel soooo old, ya know?" I literally begged him with my well earned puppy dog eyes.

Groan. "Only if you start calling me by my _real_ name. No more nicknames. They make me feel like a child." he had the most adorable pout when he said this I couldn't help but squat down to smother him in hugs and kisses. Shippo and Inuyasha rushed to join the hug-fest.

"Arrgh get off of me you stinky boys! You too Kagome-_chan_!" he had stressed the _chan_ to show her she was obviously dominent.

"Oh I'm so sorry Sesshomaru! but I can't help it you're too cute to resist!" again she had squealed as she rubbed their faces together. _Ugh! how cute can one boy _be_!_ It's official... the inu brothers are Kagome's #1 weakness.


	7. Chapter 7

Sraelynn: Hail my loyal readers enjoying the story?

Sesshomaru: They usually do better without the A/N's.

Sraelynn: *grumbles* No one asked _you_, you fluffy puppers...

Sessh: What was that? *death glare*

Sraelynn: Nothing oh shy Mr. Cuddle master. *waggly brows*

Sessh: ...

Sraelynn: Anyway... Sorry for the false hope this is NOT a chapter, but instead a notification or whatever. I would like anyone with ideas to PM me as much as possible. It would be great to have more ideas and if you have any one-shot requests feel free to ask for it and I might be able to do it. Also, if anyone has a favorite anime/manga they would like to recomend I encourage it, for I have _**NOTHING**_ to look forward to at the public library.

Back to the point.

It would help me write more chapters if I knew what you guys want to see happen. All I knew I wanted in my story was to have little Yasha and almost little Sesshy be like real, honest to goodness brothers; the kind they always should have been. Also for Sesshy and Kags to bond over this accident and for a few things I want to keep a surprise. (cookies to anyone who can guess one right!)

Please help me if you can/want to. I am always up for a new idea,but it feels like I should finish my first two stories before starting a new one. I'm gonna do my best to stay up tonight and post a new chapter tomorrow. If not then you'll know I've been distracted with another story.

~*~*~Sraelynn~*~*~

_**(THIS IS A LINE)**_

_****_For the record... No one heeded my request from the upper part of this notice. I do not feel loved and it makes me want to give up writing. Sorry for the complaining but it feels like no one cares. I'm still going to write this when i can, but it would be a great help if you guys could tell me what you would like to see happen. Or you could tell me you don't like something or i spelled something wrong _SERIOUSLY!_ **ANYTHING** would make my day if you guys would just review... preferably better then my aunt did. she gave a real review on the first chapter of my first story, but just said "Same as the first" as her review to the second... It almost made me cry. Well... I'm done moping for now. Have fun reading and I'll post the next chapter in about an hour. :'(

~*~*~Sraelynn~*~*~


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N) Hey there my loyal readers! I have finally become bored of my selection of COMPLETED Fanficion stories I've been reading. I have finally started writing for my old stories once again. Honestly IDK why I am since it looks like no one cares... :'( Oh well. On with the story.**

Chapter 6

**Sessh's POV**

Unknown to the others, an idea was just thrust before Sesshomaru-sama from Kagome-chan's words. _Oh I'm so saving this for later. _He showed only annoyance outward though, on the inside, he had a wicked grin and laugh ringing in his head.

**(This is a line)**

**Kag's POV**

With all the little yokai securely attached to some part of me I focused a tiny bit of my power on my favorite hotspring ever. In the blink of an eye we rematerialized right infront of the small picnic table Shippo and I had secretly made together. I had Put a special enchantment on it so only those I deemed worthy (So far only Shippo, but now I think I'll add LITTLE Yasha and LITTLE Sesshomaruto the seals.) could see it. Even if they knew it was there they could not see or touch it.

As I turned the boys Yasha gasped when the table and benches appeared seemingly out of thin air. Sesshomaru, though he made no sound, had let a look of surprise show in his eyes. I noticed because I was especially interested in his reaction. The Lord Sesshomaru we all knew and (mostly) liked had never spoken of his past nor his upbringing unless it was just me and him. Even then it was seldom and far between, as well as quite insignificantly informative.

"All right. You all can strip down and hop in while I finish up prepping for... well you'll see." I spoke with a happy yet mischievous tone. "Shippo. Remember the rules: No rough housing. No swallowing the water unless it's an accident. Make sure Inuyasha stays in the shallow end and NO one touches Mama's stuff. Got it?" I knew Inuyasha couldn't swim at this age cause he had accidently let it slip awhile back.

"Yes Mama." Shippo was helping Yasha undress as I noticed Sesshy was just standing there.

"Sesshomaru? Why aren't you getting undressed?"

Que stuttering and a big blush.

"I'm waiting for you to avert your eyes. Did Father not tell you I am of age to... Well... choose a mate?" he had sounded completely embarrased and by the end there was no way he could keep direct eye contact. I never knew how shy Sesshy was when he was little. I guess our Western Lord is ashamed of how he once was.

"Is that all? Well you don't have to worry. I'm just making sure Shippo can keep Yasha safe while I go put on my bathing suit-"

"Wait! You bathe in... Clothes? But does that not defeat the purpose?" he had a curious confused look as he asked, but I knew he was just stalling.

"Yes and no. You'll see in a minute. Be right back."

**Sessh's POV**

_"What in the world is wrong with me? I can't seem it keep my cool around this strange onna... And why the heck does she keep treating me like a child!? I am the mighty Lord Sesshomaru, heir to the western Lord Inu no Taisho! What is it with this silly Yasha too? I can't believe we are half the same breed. Well at least he has a human form."_ with these thoughts going through my head I unconciously got undressed and swam over to the deeper end of this surprisingly large spring.

Luckily for me I had done so just in time, for when I turned to swim back towards the other boys there came quite the sight to behold.

Lady Kagome had just walked out from behind a tree surrounded in a halo of pure light. As she stode to the waters edge I noticed there was a small herd of varying animals, as well as and elder himan woman I could swear was 'Baba Naga', an average demoness with a fierce gaze and a child demoness of complete white garb, hair and skin. The white one appeared to be devoid of emotion, but that was all caught by my inner. I, on the other hand, was completely enticed by the appearance of Lady Kagome.

She had on nearly no clothing at all. Her private parts were scantily clad in light green fabric, with strings holding the bottoms together on each side while the top had a loop around her neck and more strings tied in a bow just below her shoulder blades.

"Here you go Shippo." the miko said as she tossed some more clothes at her son. He nimbly caught then without ever showing his own secret areas. _"Show off."_ I thought.

"Makoto-san! Kagura-san! Kanna-chan! What are you guys doing here? I thought you guys were of doing... Ummm whatever it is you guys do?" He ended that sentance rather lamely if you asked me.

The on I presumed to be Makoto-san stepped forward and I nearly went to claw my eyes out as she started taking her kamono off! Thank the kamis she had on (a blessedly fuller) bathing suit on like 'Gome. The elders however, was a full piece with an attached waits cover. the other women had done the same as their companion and it turns out they were joining us for a relaxing (yeah right) swim before everyone started arriving.

**Kag's POV**

I absolutely love the bathing suits I had got for these girls. Makoto with her orange one piece with attached skirt and yellow koi fish all over it. Kagura had on a pink bekini similar to mine but with feathers where as mine was just plain green, though I did add have a silver nacklace with my name on it on at all times. Lastly Kanna was in an adorable powdeer blue onpiece with an open back covered in lotus flowers.

I couldn't help but giggle at the looks those silly boy had on when they all started taking off their outer layers. Luckily for them I was nice enough to go get them some swim trunks. I had to borrow one of the twins for Inuyasha and Kohaku's for Sesshomaru, cause if I gave them theirs they would not only be confused but far too small to fit their adult trunks.

Shippo imeadiately had his on but Yasha and Sessh gave the shorts confused looks and sniffs before looking expectantly at Shippo, then to me when he just got out to help Kanna in.

Sigh.

"You were them like your hakama's. so we can all swim together without anyone seeing anything they shouldn't." I said this as diplomatically as I could, but seeing the sad look of dear, sweet little Yasha and the somewhat murdurously indignant glare from Sesshomaru I quickly realised they could smell the other males scents. It all clicked rather fast, even for me.

"Sesshomaru, Inuyasha. Don't be upset that there are other peoples scents on those. It was on short notice I came to become your guys' sitter. I had no time to go get you your own shorts, so please just wear Hikaru's and Kohaku's. I made sure to wash them it that makes you feel better?" at first I was using a stern tone, but as I saw _both_ their faces turn sad it turned pleading. It wasn't until they put them on I realised they must have remembered that they are gonna go home eventually... If only they knew...

**Sessh's POV**

This is rediculous. There is no way a young man such as myself cannot enjoy himself among this... decent company.

"Kagome-chan-"

"NO!"

"W-what!?"

"My name is Kagome. We're friends aren't we? My friends call me Kagome, or I just ignore when they use the suffix." she said this all while swishing Inuyasha back and forth through the water, letting him see what it is like to swim. I'm not that surprised he does not know how.

"Ka-Kagome... I'm going in the deep end."

"No you're not Sesshomaru-sama. Only I can go in the deep end. I don't even let Shippo or Sango go that far."

"Why not? I sence nothing life-threatening-"

"That is because we are not upsetting her. Stay in the neutral area, I will be very upset if I must go after the gaurdian yet again for such an easily avoided mistake. I forbid you from going that deep!"

_"What? Did she just say... Guardian?"_

_"Listen to mate. We don't like upsetting her."_

_"MATE!? Why the HELL are you calling her MATE!? Lady Kagome is NOT our ...mate... Oh no..."_

_"Oh yes."_

_"Please no..."_

_"Too Bad."_

_"Great... Can't wait to tell Father my mate will die LONG before I can reach full maturity."_

**Kag's POV**

"You know what? I'm starting to prune. Come on everyone. Let's go start preparing for the party tomorrow." I sure as hell didn't want either of these poor pups to meet the water's Deep Mistress.

"Awww but Mama I wanted to teach Yasha to swim! Can we please stay a little longer?" begged my not so little boy as he gave me those well practiced pouty eyes.

"Well... If you would rather teach Inuyahsa how to swim instead of how to make those super cool paper lanterns, then I guess it will just be me, Sesshomaru, Rin and the twins. And to think I was going to run home and get that _huge_ bag of Taffy Souta got me last time he came home... Oh well I gue-"

"TAFFY!"

**GLOMP**

_**SPLASH**_

"Shippo!" giggle "Okay okay! Hurry up and dry off. We'll leave in... Where's Inuyasha? Inuyasha!"

Out of the corner of her eye Kagome saw Sesshomaru climbing onto shore on the _other side_ of the springs!

"SESSHOMARU! GET AWAY FROM THE WATER NOW!"

With a focused whip of light from her hand Kagome had flung Shippo and Makoto from the water, for Kagura and Kanna were already on shore with a terrified Inuyasha. It seemes he went too deep and Kanna was nice enough to pull him out of the water.

"This Sesshomaru is perfectly fi-!"

"Sesshomaru!" I can't believe he disobayed me like that! Does he have a death wish or something!?

Just before the inu heir could finish speaking what looked to be tenticles had shot out of the water, dragging him in with aparrent imunity to both his claws _and_ venom.

The miko dove into the water with blatent disregard for the cries of worry from her land dwelling company.

_"I have to stop her! She thinks it is the grown up Sesshomaru, but this one has no memory of their fight! I knew she couldn't be trusted..."_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 7  
Kag's POV  
Kagome found herself face-to-face with the Mistress of the Deep almost immediately after expelling Sesshomaru from the steamy waters, making sure he landed on the safe sides shore with the others.  
(Kamome thoughts, Kagome telepathy, Mistress telepathy)  
Under water  
"Leave him be, Mistress."  
"We had an agreement, Miko. You stay on your side, I stay on mine. I care not if this little one knew not of the rules, for he will be punished. However, if you would like to take his place that is fine with me...?"  
'Not much of a choice. Thank Ama she hasn't realized who he is yet.'  
With no hesitance Kagome nodded her approval of the demons plan, it never really bothered Kagome when this fool would claim border crossing. Luckily our time traveler had taken a couple acting classes when she was in pre-school. Not that she kept going but she didn't get the lead in Romeo and Juliet for nothing!  
"Give me a moment to get the others away. There is an infant who has grown attached to me, and I don't want him to worry. I'll be right back, Mistress."  
After waiting for the aquatic menace to signal a dismissal Kagome broke surface and swiftly left the water, practically hurtling herself into Sesshomaru as soon as she saw him.  
Sessh's POV  
"Kagome! Are you alright? What was that... thing? Kagome?" He held her as tight as he could, careful to make sure not to crush her. He was terrified when she dove in, though it was obvious she could take care of herself he felt the burning need to protect this woman from anything of potential danger... It was really messing with his head.  
'Wait... Why isn't she answering me?'  
"Kagome?"  
She had a strange look in her eyes. They were wide, watering and a bit red... oh no.  
"Are you going to cry? Don't. Do not cry, please?" He quickly tucked her head under his chin, one hand stroking her hair, while the other wrapped around her waist.  
'Something must have happened to make her act this way, but what!?'  
Knowing it was a demon did not help him, for he knew she wold not allow him to kill it meaninglessly. No matter what the miko thinks; if a demon hurts someone you love the only thing you can do is kill it... or severely beat in into a state of brain death.

...  
If a demon...

hurts someone...

you...

love...?  
'Do I love her?'  
"Why do you think I've been obsessed with her numskull? Of course you love her, she is to be our mate!"  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? This Sesshomaru cannot have a... a human for his mate. It is not what the next Lord of the West should do. Mother and Father would kill me if they found out my beast has chosen a human."  
"Liar. Who cares what they think? This is YOUR life to live, not theirs. If being with a human will make you happy then you better do it! I'm sick of trying to live up to that bastards standards. We are to be the next Western Lord regardless of if it is what they think is acceptable of mate choices."  
Inner had a point. The Lady of the West had taken a destructive amount of damage to her uterus when she gave birth to her one and only son, Sesshomaru. She was saved, but they had to remove her uterus so the poison could not accidentally spread. Lord Taisho was both happy his son and mate had survived, grieving for the fact he could have no more pups and terrified and furious his mate had almost died.  
"What do you think I should do? She is a full grown woman. Even if I am old enough to take a life partner she will only see me as a child... Even if i did want her to be mine I've no idea how to make it happen."  
"Give me some time. I'll figure out something..."  
"...ru?...omaru?...Sesshomaru?"  
He was drawn from his mental conversation by the woman in his arms.  
"Yes, Kagome?"  
"You guys have to go back to the village. I'm going to stay behind and talk to the Mistress of the Deep. Don't let Inuyasha think I'm in danger, 'cause I won't be, ok? I promise to be back by dinner time."  
He stared intensely into her eyes, searching for any hint at false bravado. Seeing nothing but determination, and something that put a fluttery kind of feeling in his stomach, Sesshomaru nodded and let her go. Turning to the group he summarize what she had asked of him, all while taking little Inuyasha into his arms from Kanna. For reasons he was yet privy to our young heir had grown quite attached to the adorable hanyou.  
With Kagura's transformed feathers (3 people, 2 feathers) Shippo led the way back, as he was the only one who could thanks to the protective barrier.  
"Please be alright Kagome. I know you are formidable but... I can't imagine losing you so soon."

**(A/N) Hey guys. I know, I know. Almost a whole month to the day and I finally upload AND it is a shorty... Sorry it took me soo long to get the focus to write this. I swear I'm not giving up on this story. Wish me luck! **


End file.
